ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sayo Sanosuke
a young girl with a heart-shaped face that steals the breath away completely as well as sapphire-blue eyes and long brown hair dressed in a Samurai-like Hakama, a Japanese sword thrust through her sash while she stands at ease, calm and composed in a way that does not seem entirely human. Personality She is beautiful and gentle-mannered though she has an utter recklessness and seeming disregard of her own life although not an outwardly violent or aggressive person when it comes to battle she can throw herself into the midst of a melee without the least bit hesitation and regardless of the odds stacked against her would somehow emerge triumphant. She lives entirely in the present with the past and future as unknown commodities. If something happens she will react to it directly, but not waste time afterwards fretting about what had and would be. She is entirely centered on the moment and is otherwise oblivious to anything not relevant to her immediate observations. Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style an ancient style of swordsmanship that originates in the sengoku era and specializes in a manner of sword fighting where an individual takes on multiple enemies the speed of the sword attack, the speed of body movement, the speed of reading the opponents movements. It’s a sword style that makes full use of all speed necessary for battle. From this it is possible to take down multiple opponents at the same time with the least amount of moves. Mitsurugi style is powerful but it takes an awful toll upon the body of its practitioners. You need fortitude and a constitution far superior to that of the average man just to achieve the simple basics, shinsoku - God speed: The ability to increase one's speed by the ultimate mastery of the will over time and space. Only one who has achieved the same level of mastery could see users moves where others might see only a blur, Fast Draw: A special form of Iiajuitsu that often ends a fight before it is even started." The Fast Draw Batthosai stance is all but irresistible and can be used to take down several opponents at once. It employs Godspeed in order to overwhelm an opponent's defenses. All of your energy must be focused into an attack where the object is to concentrate your power into a devastating offensive," It requires intense concentration of mind, spirit and body and will lend superhuman power to your thrusts so that no one will be able to resist you. Dou Ryu Sen (Ground Dragon Flash): A technique where the user's katana is brought against the ground (usually on a rocky surface) with immense force. This in turn causes the ground to explode forth towards an opponent, showering them with a spray of rock and other debris. Ryu Sou Sen (Double Dragon Flash): A majority of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu waza relies on a single strike to dispatch a person. The Ryu Sou Sen is an exception to this rule; it consists of repeated slashes with a katana at a blinding speed, almost making it appear as if the sword itself were flying. The Ryu Sou Sen is ideal for taking out opponents who won't fall from a single strike. Ryu Sou Sen-Garami: A different version of the Ryu Sou Sen, in which the blows are directed at the neck. The "Garami" kanji at the end of the skill simply means, "to attack at the head." Ryu Kan Sen (Dragon Wind Up Flash): Initiated by turning's one's body in a spin towards the opponent, until the user is placed beside the person, swinging the blade in a backhanded fashion around the back of the opponent's head. The Ryu Kan Sen is best used as a counter-attack to an opponent rather than an initial attack. Ryu Kan Sen-Kogarashi: A revision of the Ryu Kan Sen, the spin of the Ryu Kan Sen-Kogarashi is greater than the original, and the targeted area is the neck, rather than the head. Note: The kanji for Kogarashi roughly means the wind picking up the leaves during winter. Ryu Kan Sen-Tsumuji (Dragon Wind Up Flash Hair Spin): The simplest way to describe this would be "A Ryu Kan Sen performed in midair." It begins with a direct lunge towards an opponent, and while airborne, the user goes into a full spin, ending by connecting their katana into the opponent's head or neck. The drawback to this technique is the lunge, which makes landing safely highly difficult. Ryu Kan Sen-Arashi (Dragon Wind Up Flash Storm): Like the Ryu Kan Sen-Tsumuji, the Arashi is also performed while in midair. The user goes into a full forward spin, hammering their weapon into the skull of the opponent. In that aspect, it is somewhat similar to the Ryu Tsui Sen. Ryu Tsui Sen (Dragon Mallet Flash): the Ryu Tsui Sen air to ground strikes. The idea is to use one's weight coupled with the force of descending from a great height to increase the power of the attack. Ryu Tsui Sen-Zan (Dragon Mallet Flash Cut): A revised version of the Ryu Tsui Sen, and performed in a similar fashion. In the Ryu Tsui Sen-Zan however, the weapon's blade is held with point facing down so that the sword will cut into the opponent's skull, rather than simply hammering the blade down as seen in the standard Ryu Tsui Sen. Ryu Shou Sen (Rising Dragon Flash): A ground to air strike, where one hand is held under the blade of the katana pushing it upwards against the targeted area upon ascent. Typically the neck or chin is the target of this strike. Ryu Tsui-Shou Sen (Dragon Mallet Rising Flash): A combination of both the Ryu Tsui Sen and the Ryu Shou Sen. The technique begins with the user descending from the air and performing the descending attack of the Ryu Tsui Sen, then immediately ascending into the Ryu Shou Sen. Battoujutsu Techniques Note: "Battou" literally means 'to draw the sword'. "Jutsu" means "skill or technique." Hence Battoujutsu is "The skill of drawing one's sword." Like Iaijutsu, Battoujutsu is art of killing your opponent with a single draw of your sword. Unlike Iaijutsu, which places emphasis on the various kata and one's form, Battoujutsu is much more combat oriented. Hiryu-Sen (Flying Dragon Flash): A Battoujutsu technique where one hand is kept steady at the saya (sheath) while the user twists their hips to the right, using the centrifugal force to spring the sword from the sheath like an arrow, so that the hilt connects with the target, usually between the eyes or at the wrist to disarm them. Sou Ryu Sen (Paired Dragon Flash): A Battoujutsu technique that implements the use of both katana and saya. While the power and speed of a battoujutsu strike is great, if the strike misses, one can be left open for a counter-strike. To make up for this, the user removes the saya from their obi (belt) striking it against the opponent (usually at the arm). Sou Ryu Sen-Ikazuchi (Paired Dragon Thunder Flash): A revision of the Sou Ryu Sen. Rather than initiating the first strike with the katana, the blade is left in the sheath while the user remains in the Battoujutsu. After that the sheathed weapon is brought forward at the opponent. When the opponent blocks with their weapon, the sheath is held in place to keep the opponent's weapon trapped, while the user's katana is drawn and brought down upon the adversary's neck or shoulder. Ku Zu Ryu Sen (9 Headed Dragon Flash): The types of attacks in kenjutsu--first, the Karatake (downward stroke), Kesagiri, the slantwise downward stroke to the shoulder, reverse Kesagiri, right Nagi (belly stroke), left Nagi (reverse belly stroke), right upward cut, left upward cut, and the Sakakaze, upward stroke. Finally, the stroke that pierces at the shortest range to the chest is the Tsuki. In all the schools there is no killing technique that does not aim for one of those nine points. Naturally, the stances of defense were developed to correspond to these same nine points. But if you move with the godlike speed of the Hiten Mitsurugi style and strike at all nine points at once, there is no possibility of defense. The Ku Zu Ryu Sen is the second most powerful technique of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. The user moves in at top speed, striking all nine vital points on their opponent's body. Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki (Heaven's Soaring Dragon Flash): The Teaching of the Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki makes one as invincible as the technique itself. Even if one avoids the fangs of the dragon by soaring high, they get drawn into the furious wind, then are shredded by the claws. The first step of the swing is combined with the centrifugal force of the rotation. The second step uses the cross technique to create enough force to draw the enemy in. The second attack of the Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki uses all of it's pent up force to accelerate the blow. Typically, when using Battoujutsu, a step is taken forward with the right leg in front of the left, so that the user will not injure them self while drawing the blade. In the ougi however, the user leads with their left leg, rather than their right. The step taken with the left foot gives the user an instant more of acceleration in addition to enhancing the strength of the swing, thus changing what would be a normal battoujutsu strike into the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. Like the Ku Zu Ryu Sen, the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki is not an unblockable technique. The initial swing can be blocked however like all Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu Battoujutsu techniques, the ougi is a two-step technique that covers for any openings left. Therefore if the first strike is evaded or blocked, the sheer force from it displaces the air around the user and creates a vacuum, which draws the opponent towards the user. The second strike of the Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki is accelerated by all of the force gathered from the previous strike, thus making it much more lethal than the first. Like all techniques however, the ougi has a flaw. One can avoid being pulled in by the vacuum if they are crouched close to the ground. In this case, they can actually use the vacuum to their advantage and speed up their own attack. Ryuu Neji Dageki: The Spinning Dragon Strike: A Combination of Ryu Kan Sen and Ryu Sou Sen, with the strength of executing the Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki. Deadly if used in accordance with the after-effects from Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. Namely, the Abyss which forms and holds use’s body mid-air for a short while. Giving enough time for them to enact any number of actions. Ranging from standard Waza's to Ougi's. Thus this eliminates the flaw that is exploited for the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. Category:Charecters